


Dangerous Waters

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: There's danger afoot on Willow's front porch.





	Dangerous Waters

Willow was tired. It had been a long night of patrolling and her feet dragged a little as she mounted the steps to the front porch. "Thanks for seeing me home, Spike."

His shoulders rolled in response and Willow knew this was so not how Spike wanted to spend his nights; patrolling with a Slayer and walking the sidekick home. Still, it was sort of nice for her to have some company for a little bit longer, with spring break upon them she'd had to move out of the dorm she shared with Buffy and return to her home; her parents as usual were away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Spike." She could think of no way to keep him around any longer and she shouldn't want to. But what with Oz leaving her and Buffy being so involved with Riley and Xander being with Anya, she felt a bit lonely at times.

A sudden loud bang above their heads split the silent night. Before Willow had time to react she found herself on her back on the porch, Spike's hard body on top of her, crushing the breath out of her.

There was a sudden clatter and a scraping noise as something slid across the roof and then landed on the grass with a bump. Spike's arms tightened around her as he peered through the darkness totally focused on the potential danger while Willow found herself totally focused on Spike with an intense sensation of heightened awareness.

Spike obviously thought there was danger afoot, not that Willow wasn't feeling a sense of danger because she was; just not from the unknown threat in her front yard.  

She could feel the crush of Spike’s chest against her breasts and count the ridges of his ribs where they pressed against hers. She could feel the coiled tension in his arms around her and the hard line of his thigh where it met the softer one of her own. She could feel the quickening of her heart as her breathing became ragged. She hoped Spike was too busy analysing the situation to notice.

With the scent of smoke and leather surrounding her, Willow stared up into Spike's face. They were so close she could see the darkness of his eyes and the exquisite cut of his cheekbones. As if for the first time Willow understood, whether Spike stood on the side of good or evil, she was looking into the face of a warrior; calm, strong, watchful and she knew with utter certainty that Spike would protect her from whatever lurked in the shadows.

Seconds passed, delicious long drawn out seconds until she felt the very moment Spike's muscles began to uncoil as his senses sounded the all clear. He looked down at her, his gaze fastening on her lips for another long delicious second.

"Tree branch broke."

"Oh." She swallowed. "It must have been the wind last night. It.... um.... kept hitting the roof last night. The wind... last night."

"Uh huh."

His eyes lingered on her lips and Willow felt her blood begin to sizzle.

"You gonna invite me in, Red?"

"Y...yes. Of course. If you like."

He shifted slightly, his hips moving between hers, pressing up against her. "Completely in?"

Colour infusing her cheeks, knowing it was dangerous on so many levels, Willow lifted her head and touched her lips to his. His lips parted beneath hers welcoming the kiss and Willow shivered; he tasted like moonlit nights and dark velvet. The air between them crackled as her heart began to beat wilder and wilder, her hands fisting in his coat as she felt her control begin to slip away.

"Better move this off the porch, love," Spike said when she came up for air. He drew back from her, offering a hand to help her up.

Willow opened the door, noticing her hands were anything but steady. She looked up at him, the deep, dark promise in his eyes making something tighten and then loosen inside her. "Come in, Spike."

 


End file.
